A Perfect Gift
by Syriel
Summary: Gotham, dans les bas-fonds. Quatre Noël, quatre cadeaux... mais un seul sera vraiment parfait. Lorsque Harley Quinn se met en tête de trouver un cadeau parfait pour le Joker, le résultat est à la fois logique et inattendu. En trois mots-clefs : thé, requiem et canard en plastique. Sans oublier la sombre présence de Batman, bien sûr.


**Bonsoir !** Noël approche à grand pas, avec sa cape rouge doublée de fourrure et son grand sourire plein de cadeaux. Me voici donc avec une nouvelle histoire, tout droit sortie de ma hotte : elle sera courte (deux chapitres), et j'espère qu'elle vous emportera dans un conte de Noël... improbable !

Je ne suis pas vraiment familière de ce fandom - c'est même la première fanfiction que je consacre à _Batman_... mais l'hiver a été propice à la création et cette historiette de saison doit son existence à un très bon ami, pour qui je cherchai le cadeau idéal. Le résultat, le voici : j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera rire !

En cinq mot : sarcasme, cadeaux, Noël, Harley... et Joker ! Bon, avec la présence de notre cher Batsy, quand même !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait trois choses que le Joker aimait – intimement.

Et par « intimement », on comprendra « au-delà du raisonnable », si tenté que l'on soit assez fou (ou raisonnable, justement) pour appliquer un tel qualificatif aux goûts détraqués d'un psychopathe notoirement incontrôlable. Or donc (excusez la digression), il y avait trois choses que le Joker aimait – intimement.

Le thé, les requiem et les canards en plastique. Trois choses.

Non. En fait, il y en avait quatre – Batman _(Batsy,_ parce que, franchement, il est impossible de ne pas trouver de surnom à un type qui, sans être performeur, travesti, victime d'un enterrement de vie de garçon ou malchanceux suite à un pari, se trimballe en collants, masque et cape)… Batman, donc, était la quatrième. Et peut-être la plus importante de toutes. Mais le Joker n'était pas vraiment prêt à l'avouer à un autre que lui-même – et encore : il ne s'y risquait que dans le secret de ses repaires criminels, au creux de nuits solitaires et particulièrement humide… Mais passons, s'il vous plaît.

Trois choses.

Bon. Ce postulat posé en prémisses de notre raisonnement, où conduisons-nous nos moutons et pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Déridez-vous un peu.

 **J*B*J*B*J*B**

Le thé, tout d'abord – la seule chose que ces foutus Britanniques (God save the Queen) ont apporté de bon sur cette bonne vieille planète bleue.

Sans rire, vous y croyez, vous ? Un plan de thé, quelque part dans les tréfonds touffus d'une plantation chinoise, où les petites ramasseuses de feuilles ne gagnent même pas de quoi se payer un bol de riz… quand il y a possibilité de riz au menu. Un peu de pluie, du soleil et pouf ! la récolte est là. On cueille, on sèche, on broie, ça part un bateau et, par la magie toute bien huilée du Grand Commerce International (qui, soit dit en passant, convoie aussi bien du thé et des travailleurs du sexe que des armes et de la drogue, ce qui prouve bien que l'humain n'a besoin pour exister que d'un peu d'amour, de violence et de paradis artificiels – sans oublier du thé)… donc, après un séjour dans les cales plus ou moins honnêtes d'un quelconque cargo pas trop regardant, les précieuses feuilles arrivent dans des usines de transformation. Généralement, dans des pays où la main d'œuvre est peu chère, peu éduquée, peu révoltée mais beaucoup, beaucoup dans la merde – preuve qu'on peut exploiter n'importe qui pour des clopinettes et que, du moment où il en a besoin et qu'il est d'accord avec ça, on peut l'appeler « salarié » et lui faire à peu près ce qu'on veut.

Bref. Une fois transformées, étiquetées, empaquetées, conditionnées en sachets ou en vrac, les feuilles sont rangées dans des boîtes colorées… avec rubans assortis et écritures en lettres d'or, parce qu'il ne faut pas blaguer avec ça. Ensuite, on les envoie par camion (car oui ! le réchauffement climatique est un gigantesque leurre : mieux vaut en rire, vous ne trouvez pas ?) aux quatre coins du monde (comprenez : du monde qui possède le fric de se payer tout le tintouin). Et là, là ! C'est la Grande Mascarade. Des boutiques proprettes et bien comme il faut proposent à prix d'or les précieuses feuilles, comme des diamants parfumés qui, préparés, infusés et versés, trouveront un écrin de choix dans la céramique fine d'un bol de créateur. Pour le matin, le soir, l'équilibre, la détox, le retour-de-l'amour-perdu ou le départ-de-l'amour-retrouvé, le thé a toutes les vertus.

Le thé – ou comment se faire des couilles en or avec des feuilles séchées et de la flotte, tout en contribuant à un système capitaliste bien huilé. Le Joker adorait ça.

Pourtant, la première année qu'il collabora avec la charmante et néanmoins givrée (mais n'est-ce pas pour ça qu'elle est charmante ?) Harley Quinn – enfin, la première année qu'il collabora réellement avec elle, hors des murs étroits de l'asile d'Arkham… cette première année-là, donc, le Joker fut surpris. C'était un soir, un soir banal de routine professionnelle : braquage de banque sans victimes !... enfin, il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier avant de faire exploser le bâtiment. Si le travail n'a pas une part d'inconnu, où va-t-on ?

Ils revenaient ensemble, elle et lui, assis à l'arrière d'un fourgon rempli à craquer de billets… lorsqu'elle lui tendit un paquet. Emballé dans du papier rouge, ficelé d'un ruban vert. C'était un soir banal – mais un soir de Noël.

\- C'est pour vous.

Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête, passant brièvement la langue au coin de ses lèvres peintes – un tic, un toc, un tic-toc-tic-toc… il ouvrit le cadeau. Smooky Earl Grey, jolie boîte chamarrée, écriture dorée. Les cicatrices de son sourire s'élargirent.

\- Une charmante attention, Harley. Tu es pleine de surprises.

Elle l'avait bien cerné et, du coin de l'œil, il put la voir tressaillir. Elle l'avait bien cerné – pas assez encore.

\- Charmante attention, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cadeau – parfait.

 **J*B*J*B*J*B**

Les requiem, ensuite – les seules œuvres qu'un orchestre et un chœur dignes de ce nom se devraient jouer, sous peine d'excommunication musicale immédiate.

Franchement, imaginez un peu ! Des requiem – c'est-à-dire, pour le profane qui n'a jamais mis le bout des baskets dans un conservatoire ou qui n'a pas plus pris la peine d'ouvrir un dictionnaire qu'un lexique latin (ce qui, soyons honnête, constitue quand même la majorité de la population crasseuse du trou culturel de Gotham City)… c'est-à-dire, donc, des messes pour les morts. Écrire une messe pour les morts – mais les morts n'ont pas d'oreilles, pas vrai ? Pas plus qu'ils n'ont de canaux auditifs, de tympans… ou de cervelle pour appréhender les croches, doubles-croches et autres quarts de soupir. Les morts sont morts, non, ça tombe même ridiculement sous le sens ! Ils sont quelque part, enfouis sous terre dans la boue des cimetières, enfermés dans les cryptes des mausolées (pour les plus riches), abandonnés dans des décharges publics (pour les plus pauvres) – une dernière localisation qui est, sans doute, la demeure finale de la plupart des macchabées de Gotham. Les morts pourrissent, ils suintent, ils puent et partent en morceaux ; leurs doigts sont rongés par les rats, leurs entrailles dévorées par les vers et ils peuvent s'estimer heureux si un corbeau un peu plus glouton que les autres ne vient pas picorer le dernier globe oculaire qui leur reste. La mort, ça n'a rien de sexy : c'est glauque, c'est visqueux et ça pue. Voilà la vérité. Alors, une messe pour les morts ?

Les requiems, on les compose pour les vivants, non ? Ou plutôt, les vivants les commandent pour les morts… mais ce sont eux qui les écoutent. Et les vivants, qui sont-ils ? Ceux qui restent, évidemment – les survivants, la famille, les amis, les collègues, les connaissances, les gens croisés au hasard des rues, les parfaits inconnus. Ce sont eux qui restent. Et parmi eux, combien d'honnêtes, combien de sincères ? C'est le plus drôle ! Pas un seul ! Nada, pas un broc, que dalle ! Ah, ils sont là, tous : ils se pressent sur les parvis des églises, ils trépignent dans le froid des temples, ils prennent place sur les bancs durs, aux sons solennels des orgues. Avec leurs sourires mielleux et leurs mines d'hypocrites. Oh, ils pleurent, bien sûr, parce qu'il faut pleurer – des larmes de crocodiles, de la pisse sentimentaliste ! Et puis, sitôt le cadavre refroidit, le cercueil fermé, la bière mise en terre (ou en mausolée, pour les plus chanceux) – PAF ! c'est la grande curée ! On file chez le notaire, on ouvre le testament, on trépigne d'impatience, et moi, et moi, et moi-moi-moi-moi ? Pour quoi ? Se déchirer pour un chandelier, trois cuillères en argent, des dettes longues comme les jours sans pain, un tapis miteux… et quelques millions. Brillant ! Et où est la musique, dans tout ça ? Où est la pulsation sourde des bois, les crissements des cordes, la plainte mordante du chœur…? On se la colle au cul, la musique. Une messe pour les morts, vraiment.

Les requiem – ou comment se donner bonne conscience en payant des clopinettes un compositeur qui crève la faim, avant d'hériter d'une petite fortune. Le Joker adorait ça.

Pourtant, la deuxième année qu'il collabora avec la sensuelle et néanmoins frappée (mais n'est-ce pas pour ça qu'elle est sensuelle ?) Harley Quinn – enfin, la deuxième année qu'il collabora effectivement avec elle, après qu'elle l'eût une nouvelle fois tiré des murs gris d'Arkham (où, soit dit en passant, il envisageait sérieusement de prendre un abonnement VIP, histoire de rentabiliser le temps passé là-bas)… cette deuxième année-là, donc, le Joker fut surpris. C'était un matin, un matin banal de routine professionnelle : rendez-vous avec des petits dealers, mise au point musclée, rien à signaler !... enfin, il n'avait pas franchement vérifié si les types respiraient encore quand il était sorti de la pièce. Il préférait se ménager la surprise.

Ils longeaient un couloir ensemble, elle et lui, une batte de baseball sanglante sur l'épaule et le sentiment du devoir bien fait… lorsqu'elle lui tendit une enveloppe. Blanche, avec son nom inscrit en encre verte. C'était un matin banal – mais un matin de Noël.

\- J'espère que cette fois, c'est le bon cadeau.

Le côté droit de son sourire recousu se releva, tandis qu'il la regardait – sa confiance, sa jeunesse, son petit air insolent si facile à briser… il ouvrit le cadeau. Deux billets, Opéra de Gotham, le Requiem de Mozart. Ses doigts caressèrent le bord du papier.

\- Bien choisi, cette année. Tu es perspicace, Harley.

De mieux en mieux et de plus en plus surprenant. Elle ignorait peut-être ce qui lui plaisait réellement dans les requiem. Au-delà de l'hypocrisie de la pratique, il y avait la musique. De mieux en mieux – pas assez encore.

\- Bien choisi, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cadeau – parfait.

 **J*B*J*B*J*B**

Les canards en plastique, enfin – les seuls objets manufacturés par l'espèce humaine qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde un tant soit peu.

Ça, c'est vraiment le pied, non ? Franchement, un truc fabriqué dans un succédané de pétrole et autres produits chimiques tout aussi peu recommandables, peinturluré de couleurs vives… un truc fabriqué, donc, que l'on peut attraper entre le pouce et l'index et sur lequel on peut appuyer quand on veut… et qui fait COIN COIN ! Mais c'est juste une invention démente ! Oh, bien sûr, il faut passer par-dessus diverses considérations pour arriver à apprécier toute la justesse diaboliquement tordue d'un tel objet. On doit ignorer les problématiques éthiques et écologiques, qui font que les canards en plastique sont une espèce d'animal irrévocablement assemblée par des petits enfants qui crèvent la faim et vont pieds nus dans la poussière, une branche du grand arbre zoologique constituée de toutes sortes de merdes synthétiques qu'on préférerait n'approcher que muni d'une combinaison anti-nucléaire. Et une fois qu'on passe là-dessus, au prix d'un effort intellectuel conséquent, il faut l'avouer – une fois qu'on est passé là-dessus, alors on possède le vrai pouvoir. COIN COIN, sans blague, c'est fantastique ! Un canard en plastique, ça s'emporte partout, ça se met dans une poche, ça se dégaine au besoin… et, mieux encore, ça rend les humains fous. COIN COIN, on crée d'abord une stupéfaction bien légitime chez son interlocuteur – et ce dans n'importe quelle situation (principalement celle où ledit interlocuteur s'y attend le moins). COIN COIN, on double ce sentiment premier par un agacement qui commence à poindre. COIN COIN, on renforce cette irritabilité d'une COIN COIN manière exponen-COIN COIN-tielle. Et finalement COIN COIN, on les COIN COIN rend fous !

Et il y a mieux encore. Car un canard en plastique n'est pas seulement un condensé de problèmes éthiques, un magma de composants potentiellement néfastes pour toute forme de vie, ou un merveilleux outil à fabriquer la folie… non. Un canard en plastique est également imperméable – autrement dit, totalement à l'aise dans son milieu naturel : l'eau. C'est là que réside la puissance du canard en plastique, il n'est jamais aussi à l'aise que dans une baignoire. Et que dire de la joie, du bonheur suprême de prendre un bain avec (COIN COIN) un canard en plastique pour seul compagnon ? Le pied ! Visualisez un peu le truc : vous, dans l'eau brûlante, sous une montagne de mousse parfumée à la bergamote, sans un compagnon (ou une compagne – ou les deux en même temps, pour peu que vous vous prénommiez Bruce Wayne et que vous disposiez des moyens financiers vous permettant l'achat d'une baignoire conséquente… et la présence de deux compagnons de jeu) qui barjaque pour vous distraire… donc, vous, seul dans une baignoire, avec un canard en plastique. Le pied. Le pied total. COIN COIN.

Les canards en plastique – ou comment dominer le monde et prendre du bon temps en même temps, sans se prendre au sérieux. Le Joker adorait ça.

Pourtant, la troisième année qu'il collabora avec l'audacieuse et néanmoins dérangée (mais n'est-ce pas pour ça qu'elle est audacieuse ?) Harley Quinn – enfin, la troisième année qu'il collabora totalement avec elle, après avoir réglé quelques comptes privés avec le Pingouin… cette troisième année-là, donc, le Joker fut surpris. C'était une après-midi, une après-midi banale de routine professionnelle : un rendez-vous d'affaires avec l'Épouvantail, un échange de bons procédés, rien de spécial !... enfin, il avait posé un ultimatum : quand on s'appelle l'Épouvantail, qu'on est obsédé par ses recherches en psychiatrie et qu'on rêve d'analyser un cas aussi fascinant que celui du Joker, on fait certaines concessions pour approcher au plus près l'objet de ses fantasmes scientifiques. Le Joker n'avait rien contre l'idée de servir de rat de laboratoire : ça réservait toujours des surprises.

Ils buvaient une pinte ensemble, elle et lui, au cours d'une pause bien méritée… lorsqu'elle lui tendit un paquet. Papier vert biscornu et ruban doré. C'était une après-midi banale – mais une après-midi de Noël.

\- Vous me donnerez votre avis.

Il hocha la tête, son sourire plus large que jamais – c'était devenu un jeu, pour elle, et elle y jouait avec une passion qui lui plaisait… il ouvrit le cadeau. Un canard en plastique jaune, au bec orange. COIN COIN.

\- Excellente idée, Harley. Tu m'as espionné, avoue.

Elle eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait découvert pour les canards en plastique, cette passion étant chez lui ancienne, et pourtant discrète. De mieux en mieux – pas assez encore.

\- Bien choisi, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cadeau – parfait.

* * *

 **Et voici pour la première partie !** J'espère que ce début (assez loufoque) vous a fait rire. La suite arrivera bientôt. En attendant, comme je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom et que Noël st bientôt là... j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis : pour un auteur, les reviews sont autant de cadeaux sous le sapin ! Avez-vous une idée sur la composition de ce cadeau parfait ? :P

À très vite pour le second chapitre !

 **Syriel.**


End file.
